


Turning the Tables

by thewaywardavenger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardavenger/pseuds/thewaywardavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has his kinks and has a hard time keeping them from Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> *Update* I made it look nicer, so enjoy the now pretty smut.

Stiles always had his kinks, but never mentioned them to Derek for fear of rejection or a punch to the face. To be honest Stiles was more worried about the rejection, which said something about his kinks right there in this relationship or whatever you called this thing. Stiles was bottom, the bitch, the one who gets it and never gives it. Which Stiles didn't have any objections to, but it did not stop his mind from picturing Derek tied to the bed and begging for Stiles. This caused more awkward boners than Stiles would like to have in class, but at least Derek didn’t notice. Well Stiles thought he didn’t, that thought was proven wrong when he approached Stiles after a pack meeting.

                “Stiles you need to stop.” Derek growled out, inches from his face.         

“Stop what?” Stiles asked, playing dumb and slightly embarrassed that Derek could tell.

                “You’re fantasizing about me, at least it better be about me." he smirked when Stiles blushed deep red at the bluntness of the comment. "It's fine to think about it Stiles, we are..." he faded away looking uncertain and suddenly smaller.

Stiles completed the sentence for him, partially because he was just as uncertain as Derek was "We're mates, right? For life?" he whispered the last part since Derek had moved within inches of him in seconds of saying the word mate.

                Derek's eyes flashed red for a moment before he ground out a gravely "Yes" and proceeded into ensnare Stiles into a passionate kiss that left him gasping.

But Stiles didn't want him to be the one gasping this time, so he turned the tables. He kissed Derek roughly while shifting his weight against Derek's to push him against a wall.

                When they broke apart Derek rose an eyebrow at his new position "Is this what you were thinking about?" he asked while Stiles pressed more of his weight on Derek. Derek made no move to regain control deciding to see where this new direction leads them.

Stiles slid his thigh between Derek's legs and pressed against the already prominent bulge in Derek's already tight jeans. "I want you tied up to my bed and begging for it" he whispered in Derek's ear while rubbing his thigh teasingly light up Derek's groin. Stiles heard a sharp intake of breath and took that as a yes "Get in the car before I tie you to the subway car" he ground out fighting the immense urge to do just what he was threatening. Derek was being very pliable in his hands, the trust visible in the relaxed lines of his male-model body. He eased off of Derek when he nodded slightly at the suggestion. This was going to a torturous car ride.

\----------------------------

                Derek stared outside trying to calm the inner turmoil unraveling with Stiles' new found kink. On the one hand Derek knew Stiles was horny the second he walked into the meeting today, the scent of it was coming off of him in waves. He could barely focus because it smelled slightly different than the other times Stiles had gotten inappropriately aroused; it made his wolf want to submit like somehow Stiles was the alpha in the situation. After the sexually charged conversation he knew why, and instead of wondering why this kid was so weird he questions why it hasn't happen before. His wolf likes the idea of submitting to Stiles which of course makes Derek antsy about it. This brings him to the other side of the argument.

On the other hand Derek knows the reason this is even an issue is because of his massive trust issues. There's a large part of him that has come to trust Stiles explicitly in the months they've been together and be perfectly okay with handing the reins over to Stiles, literally. But there's still a small part that believes he doesn't believe he deserves this at all and wants to backpedal as fast as he can. By the time they arrived at the Stilinkski house Stiles' still overwhelming scent short circuited any remaining qualms about the situation. Both men jumped out the car and Stiles half- ran to the front door while Derek forced himself to keep a slow pace to the door. Stiles managed to get the lock opened in a somewhat fluid motion, considering who's opening the door and he grabbed Derek by the ripped white tank top and pulled him inside. "Bedroom?" Derek said with a slight smirk on his face.

"I thought you'd never ask" Stiles threw back already half way up the stairs leaving Derek to catch up. When they reached Stiles' bedroom, Stiles pointed to the bed and said simply "Strip" while he went to the closet for something.

                Derek smirked then followed orders taking off his shirt and pants and tossing them into a corner that wasn't already filled with junk. When he reached his dark blue briefs he heard a small noise of triumph from his boyfriend. Stiles emerged from the closet carrying silk and a ring that Derek immediately recognized as a cock ring.

                Derek ripped off his briefs faster than Stiles thought was even possible and he laughed lightly at Derek's reaction to Stiles' personal favorite toy. "Lay on the bed if you're eager to get started." He eyes raked Derek's naked and very aroused body (much to the pride of Stiles) as he assumed the position on the bed. He was lying on his back, arms at his side and legs parted. His arousal was leaking lightly as it rested against his ridiculous abs.

Stiles took the opportunity to rid himself of only his shirt leaving his jeans on as he climbed on top of Derek. He kissed Derek lightly, teasing his bottom lip as his fingers explored Derek's shoulders and drifted to his forearms where they stopped when Derek tried to make the kiss deeper.

Stiles shook his head and tutted "I'm in charge now, Derek. Do that again and it ends." he said while his fingers curled around Derek's wrists.

               Derek groaned and waited for Stiles to continue.

Stiles chuckled and in one fast motion wrenched both of Derek's hands up and together above Derek's head. It took Stiles a minute to wrapped Derek's wrists in silk and then he focused his attention back to Derek's lips. He sucked and nipped and lightly pecked encouraged by Derek's small moans and groans.  He moved lower with his mouth following Derek's jaw to his neck while his hands explored Derek's chest and waist absentmindedly counting his abs in between kisses.

When Stiles' fingers reached Derek's hip he locked eyes with Derek "Can I..." he paused confidence evaporating as he tried to formulate the sentence. "Can I blindfold you?" he finally finished after Derek had raised an eyebrow at him.

               Derek just rolled his eyes and nodded and Stiles regained his previous confidence as he tied another length of silk over Derek's eyes.

He then slid back down to face Derek's wanting arousal still pulsing pre come at a steady rate. He hummed in delight and went to work slowly sliding the cock ring down Derek's shaft. He licked his lips at the sight of Derek throwing his head back against the pillow and groaning as the ring slid inch by inch down his shaft. When it was finally in place Stiles finished the job by licking a long stripe up Derek's length drawing out a moan from the owner. He stroked Derek's thighs coaxing them to open wider. He settled in between them, and after a quick dash for the lube and a condom, got to work loosening Derek's entrance. He lathered his fingers with the lube and kissed Derek's thigh at the time he pushed his finger against the hot entrance. He pushed in to his fingernail before pushing to the first knuckle. The noise Derek made at the newest development should be outlawed for pure pornographic unfairness and caused Stiles to almost lose control when they just started.

              "Dammit, Stiles move the finger, please" Derek pleaded lifting his hips slightly.

Stiles obliged with a small smirk, fully inserting his finger and curling it stretching the entrance as much as he could with one finger. It needed more and without giving Derek much warning, only a small hitch of breath, he pushed a second finger in to join the first. Stiles heard Derek curse softly followed by a small noise of agreement (or at least it was in Stiles' mind) so he scissored the fingers in the extremely hot entrance, his patience faltering the louder and louder Derek got. By the time Stiles couldn't take it anymore he was pretty sure the neighbors could Derek's lust-filled groans while Stiles pumped three fingers into him.

He withdrew his fingers, Derek's hips following them in protest until Stiles placed one of his hands to still him. He didn't even bother taking off his jeans just unzipped the zipper and pulled himself out loving the decision he made of going commando that morning. He rolled the condom on, spilled some lube on his length and lined himself up to Derek's entrance. All ceremony was lost in the current of passion that was sweeping between them and Stiles barely wasted any time sliding his arousal to the hilt inside Derek.

Derek lifted his legs to give Stiles more room and Stiles placed them on his shoulder. He waited a moment to get his self control so he would last longer than the typical teenager in this situation then fully pulled out only to slam back into Derek.

Derek yelled in surprise so Stiles did the only thing he could think of at the moment; he did it again and got a "Fuck, Stiles" as a reward. This then set the pace, both of them knowing Stiles wouldn't last long in the expansive heat that was Derek. It felt too good to hold out for very long so Stiles made every thrust count, quickly finding Derek's sweet spot and rammed into it making Derek slid slightly with every thrust. Stiles watched as the Derek he knew fell apart in pure ecstasy revealing a greedy lust-filled person that was moaning his name in the most erotic way that Stiles had ever heard. He too soon fell apart, coming still embedded fully in Derek with a groan and a whisper of Derek's name. He pulled out slowly after a moment wincing at the vice-like grip on his sensitive length. He looked at Derek who was breathing heavy, length still fully erect and the cock ring now covered in pre come that was flowing profusely from his arousal.

Stiles leaned down to whisper in Derek's ear "Ready for round two? Let's see how long it takes for me to break you." all he got was a groan in response and that's all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas Present for Mail on Tumblr. Thanks for being awesome! Comments are awesome and appreciated!


End file.
